


Good Boy

by HonkBeep



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, Nipple Play, No Sex, One Shot, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Verbal Sex, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep
Summary: “Shh, Zuko. Let me.” Katara whispered as she pushed him up against the trunk of a tree. Her hands pressed on his broad chest and she admired the feel of his chest through his shirt. Zuko didn’t resist, but his eyes were big with confusion and trust. He didn’t know what she was doing, but whatever it was, he knew that she wasn’t going to hurt him. Her insides clenched in a little heat wave at the thought of how much he trusted her.”Smutty one shot where Katara gives Zuko a hand job in the woods and they find out that Zuko has a praise kink.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and im a phat virgin so sorry if its unrealistic but yeah I was rly horny and zuko has been my crush since i was 7 so i was like fuck it zuko smut. also i am not all up in fandom drama or anything but i have read enough zutara smut to know that this ship has haters so if thats you uhhh keep it to ya damn self they are cartoon characters and also i dont even give a fuck that its katara i just wrote her bc she is the most developed female character in the show 
> 
> as is the case with all my fics i just shat this out in my notes app and im not editing it or anything so if u have criticism i dont wanna hear it lol i didnt even try

“Wha- what are you-?”

“Shh, Zuko. Let me.” Katara whispered as she pushed him up against the trunk of a tree. Her hands pressed on his broad chest and she admired the feel of his chest through his shirt. Zuko didn’t resist, but his eyes were big with confusion and trust. He didn’t know what she was doing, but whatever it was, he knew that she wasn’t going to hurt him. Her insides clenched in a little heat wave at the thought of how much he trusted her. 

“Let you what?” He asked her, submitting to her touch but not letting his guard down completely. He could still push her off and overpower her if he wanted to. When it came to bending, they were pretty evenly matched fighters, but there was no water around for her to use and he had infinitely more training than her in hand to hand combat. Even if he didn’t use fire, he could overpower her in seconds. 

Yet here he was, letting her win, allowing her to compromise him for no other reason than he trusted her. She loved him. 

“Let me make you feel good.” She said seductively and ran her hands down his body. Across his chest, down his waist, thumbs feeling his abs the whole way down, and over his hips. One hand just stayed there on his hip, fingers teasing thesensitive V line, while the other kept going. She watched his face change from bewilderment to shock as she ran her hand down his abdomen and settled it on the bulge in his trousers. “Do you like that?” She whispered in a sultry tone. His breathing was getting deeper as he realized what was going on. “Yeah,” He breathed. She smiled into his neck. “Good.” 

She began palming him and rubbing on the outside of his pants. His breath began to get caught in his throat as his cock started to twitch to hardness. “Good boy.” She purred, and she felt his abs tighten at her praise. She giggled softly at his reactions. “So responsive... I haven’t even done anything yet.” Zuko’s only response was a soft grunt that accompanied a particularly strong cock twitch, and Katara looked up from her position buried in his neck to his face. He was already beginning to get flushed. “You like when I call you a good boy?” She asked. His cock jumped and his breath caught in his throat. “Yeah.” He whispered. She smiled against his face. “Good.” 

Her other hand left his hip and helped free his cock from the confines of his trousers. It was already mostly hard when it bounced free, and she just let it bob in the air for a few seconds before grasping it in her warm hand. “Ohh...” He moaned softly, and she began slowly stroking him. His breathing became more intense, and tiny little whimpers began escaping him as he felt her wrap around him. 

“Oh, ngh, fuck, Katara...” He stuttered as her ministrations became slightly stronger, and he reached for her, grabbing her shoulders and touching her hair, tensing with the sensation. And although Katara loved the feeling of his strong hands on her, gently pulling her hair, digging his fingers into her skin until they turned white, tonight was for him. “No,” She said, quiet but stern, and squeezed his dick a little too tightly to emphasize her point. He made a broken, shuddering noise as she squeezed him and looked at her, confused. She gave his dick a few consoling pumps to mend his wounded pride. “This is for you,” She said soothingly, and his face looked like he wanted to argue with her. She made her voice a little firmer. “Just. For. You. Understand?” She accentuated each word with it’s own strong pump, and she started jacking him hard on the “understand?”. 

Zuko cried out at the sudden intensity of her touch, reaching out behind him and digging his fingernails into the bark of the tree he was pressed against, ripping chunks off to keep his tense hands busy. “Oh fuck!” He cried, and then answering her question, “Y-yes!” 

At his response, Katara stopped the overstimulation and reached up with one hand, looking up at him and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “Good boy,” She said. He trembled beneath her touch, but he did not move or say anything. He really was a good boy... so wound up yet not doing anything about it, just standing there, completely at her mercy, ready for whatever she had next. He was so perfect, so well behaved. 

“Now, let’s see that body...” She said seductively. She let her hand fall from his hair to his shoulder, trying to fill her grasp with the gorgeous muscle, unable to fit all of it in a single fist, the fabric of his shirt bunching up and filling her grasp instead.The other hand left his penis and carded through the slit where one half of his shirt met the other in a robe-like fashion, held by a tie around his waist. She let her fingers slide diagonally across his chest, down the slit, until she found the sash that kept them together. 

He reached up and tried to unfasten it, but Katara swatted his hands away. “No, Zuko,” She said, and he relented, leaning back against the tree, grasping the bark once more with a little groan. Katara made a point of unfastening the sash extra slowly to tease him, a punishment for trying to do it himself. When she finally did the job, the shirt fell open, exposing his bare chest. 

She licked her lips. Taking the silk in her hands, she pulled it off his shoulders to expose his body fully, letting the garment fall to the ground at their feet. God, he was beautiful. His perfect muscles; those strong, strapping shoulders, athletic, curved biceps, firm, proud, pecs, tight, corded abs... She took a moment just to admire him as he stood there for her, perfectly exposed, absolutely at her mercy in the pale moonlight. His ivory skin looked so smooth, it was like the ground after a fresh snow, perfectly pristine, and begging to be touched. She ran her hands across his chest. His skin was so warm. 

She leaned up against him, pressing her weight into his body. She could just imagine how bad he wanted to wrap his arms around her right now, hold her close, but he knew better and refrained. Good boy. 

He strained against her leg. He was making small, subtle motions with his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction. She looked down. Precum was beading at his tip. She wanted to spend more time against his chest, absolutely worship his upper body, but she’d said it herself. Tonight was for him. If that’s what he wanted, she would give it to him. After all, he was being a very good boy for her. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away. She took him in her hand again and swiped her thumb across the swollen, weeping head. Zuko gasped with pleasure. At first it was just deep breaths and moans and the occasional whine, but as she worked him harder, increasing her speed until she was properly jacking him off, he began to babble. “Oh God, please... Katara I— fuck.“ 

“Shh, Zuko...” She soothed, feeling him get more and more worked up with every jerk. He screwed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and tried his hardest to keep quiet for her like the good boy he was... _but_ _ God he was so worked up _ _._ His heavy breathing couldn’t be helped, and despite his best efforts, a few small moans and broken noises made it through. She caressed his shoulder muscles and his sides, letting her thumb run along his impossibly hard abs. She could feel how tight the muscles were coiled down there. She knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Good Zuko...” She whispered in the crook of his neck. “Good boy, you’re doing so good for me.” A louder moan escaped him, and he gasped and whined. “Fuck, Katara,” He rasped, voice completely wrecked, “I’m so close.” She continued to jerk him off vigorously, precum coating her hand and his dick, and felt his muscles tense and squirm in anticipation of the impending release. “Fuck, Katara, oh God,” He whined. She reached her hand up and caressed the side of his breast, her thumb flicking his nipple with the movement. “Shh, don’t talk, just cum.” She whispered in his ear. 

He was so close she could practically taste it, but he continued to whine and squirm under her hand. He needed something that would just push him over the edge... 

“Good boy.”

And that was it. “AAHHhhh! Ngh... Fuck!”His entire body convulsed as cum spurted out and painted that beautiful body of his with splashes of white. Katara continued to jerk him through it, and he continued to tremble as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

When he finally came down, he looked at Katara, eyes hazy with satiated lust, and just breathed. She smiled at him slyly and dropped down to her knees, earning a surprised cry from her lover. “Katara?! What are you-aUGHHH!” His hands instinctively flew to her head as she took him in her mouth, sucking every drop of cum off of his skin. He squirmed and tried to escape the sensation, the feeling of a warm tongue caressing his most sensitive parts was no doubt far too overstimulating for him in his post-orgasmic state, but she continued her ministrations until she was sure that every single sperm was taken care of. When she finally pulled off, she looked up at him sweetly and planted a sloppy, wet kiss to the tip of his penis, eliciting another over-sensitized cry from her lover, which made her laugh. 

“Augh, fuck...” He breathed finally, but Katara still wasn’t done with him. She rose from her knees slowly, trailing her mouth over his body, licking up every rope of cum that had landed across his chest. She gave special attention to his hardened nipples in the cold night air, which made him whine once more, and she smiled with the bud in her mouth. She teased him with her teeth a little (now she was just being playful) but Zuko wasn’t in the mood to play. When he felt her teeth on him, he let out an exasperated sigh. “Oh my god, Katara, enough!” He exclaimed and she giggled at his impatience before rising up fully to give him a kiss. He really was a good boy. 


End file.
